Evan
Season 1 (December 2012 - August 2013) On a regular episode episode of Smackdown, Sasuke held an open challenge to see if anyone could defeat him. Nobody came out (Since something was going on backstage and nobody cared) so instead, he called out the crowd. Evan came out and decided to go on and fight. He managed to (With the help of Trunks) beat Sasuke and was hired by the WMAZ and put in the BCW. There, he won the BCW championship. However, he was challenged by Sasuke to a match at Martial Arts Mania where Evan won his first WMAZ championship. However, later his brother would defeat him in a ladder mach for the championship where he and his younger cousin Davion would try and take over the company, becoming fan favorites. It was around this same time that the WMAZ began to try and make Evan the head of the company. Because of this, he put over many Martial Artists and the focus of the series was slowly beginning to be put on the original characters to the fans hatred. Evan began to get boos and chants as "Lets kill Evan, since he sucks!". In April, he ended up winning the World Heavyweight championship off of Whereman. At Over the Limit, he was supposed to be awarded the WMAZ championship again, however due to fan requests, it was given to Goku. Evan was put in the background until July when Vegeta decided to go against him. Season 2 (November 2013 - July 2014) Evan immediately began a feud with the Bowser family and his group, ZX, had to go against all of the Koopa Kids at Survivor Series. The winners would be awarded his WMAZ championship. ZX just barely pulled a victory (Boo Dude was the sole survivor) and Evan attempted to hand to title to Boo Dude who declined. Later on, Bowser Junior would set his sights on Evan and would go on to face him at TLC 2013. Evan managed to defeat him but would lose the title at Doomsday 2014 when Majora would cash in his chance to get the championship. Soon after, he would compete in the Battle Royale only to fall short when his brother entered and quickly eliminated him. On a February edition of Raw, in the middle of a match between him and Son Goku, he and Goku would attacked by a newcomer to WMAZ, Simon Belmont. Later on another Raw, Evan would return to favor by attacking Simon and challenging him to a street fight at Elimination Chamber. At Elimination Chamber 2014, Evan would defeat Simon after smashing his head through a department store window. The night after, he would be attacked by his cousin and also former mentor, Denzel. JJ and Jorian would eventaully decide that they should have a fight at Tenkaichi Budokai 2014. At the event, Denzel would defeat Evan in the match. Not too long later, Sasuke, returning from a long hiatus, would challenge Evan to a match at Martial Arts Mania III. Evan would accept but would eventually lose the match. However, they would have a rematch at Superbrawl in which Evan would defeat his former rival. Soon after, he would win the Intercontinental Championship from ______. Later, Davion (With orders from Jorian) would force Evan to have a match with him at Battleground 2014 to unite the Impact and Intercontinental Championships. Evan would eventually win this bout, ending his Season 2 run. Season 3 (December 2014 - July 2015) Season 3 would start out pretty sore for Evan (Who was starting to help out on the writing team) with him losing the Impact-Continental championship to Luigi at a Raw event in late 2014. He left for a bit before being put in a match with Christian at Elimination Chamber 2015. He would fail due to outside interference from Mikey (His former friend) and they both (along with Goku, the Battle Royale winner that year) would be inserted into the Martial Arts Mania IV WMAZ championship match that year. Christian would end up wining after pinning Mikey. Evan would have a rematch the next night on Raw that year for a chance at the title without any interference. However, he'd lose cleanly. At this portion, Evan would begin an inferior complex with his own self doubt. He began to try and win back the crowd throughout the season only to fall short due to hatred still stemming from season 1. Later on, he would be targeted by Vegeta and they would be set up for a match at Battlefield 2015. Throughout the match, the fans were constantly shouting random stuff, not paying any mind, chanting threats at the two and overall disliking the match. However, after the fight was ended by a double count out, Evan would go to leave the ring... only to return and brutally beat the hell out of Vegeta and turning on the crowd. He would then vanish from television for a while. Season 4 (December 2015 - June 2016) He had a surprise return at TLC 2015 by interfering in the TLC Impact Continental championship match between Silver the Hedgehog and Jak Jak. He had officially become a heel. Since he had been blamed by the fans for destroying the company, he returned and planned on actually doing this. At Battle Royale 2016, he was supposed to enter at #7 but instead, he came in for commentary before quickly pulling out number #2, Son Goku. He would eventually jump into the match for his spot and evaded elimination by many people. He would continue to antagonize and take out many fan favorites (WMAZ were actually purposely holding back on pushing them to make it more dramatic) like Mikey, Link, Logan, Vegeta, Uub, among others. At Elimination Chamber 2016, he interfered with the match and threw Davion through a glass container before quickly running away. He fought him in a match on Raw the next night in which Jorian interfered before suddenly turning on Davion and asking Evan to join his cause. Evan declined harshly stating that "people like you need to be stabbed". Many fans speculated a face turn at the sight of his brother and he was booked for a rematch at Martial Arts Mania V that year. However, the match was heel vs heel. During the match, Jorian was dominating Evan but he refused to stand down and used very cheap tactics to take advantage. The match ended in a draw due to double knockout but even proclaimed he won. The next night on Raw, he attacked rising star, Uub. He was then challenged to a match at the upcoming SuperBrawl. During the match Season 5 (December 2016 - Present) Writing Team Evan joined the writing team in early 2015 after claiming that they'd been just rehashing ideas from WWE and were failing to utilize its talents. He is known for re-writing Season 4.